Storage racks for vehicles such as cars, trucks and trailers are frequently mounted to the vehicle's roof and are designed to carry various cargo items. These types of storage racks are typically comprised of high-strength, metal components which are welded together to form a large, unitary structure of fixed dimensions. The storage rack is typically secured to the roof, or upper portion, of the vehicle by weldments or mounting brackets and nut and bolt combinations. The typical roof storage rack is comprised of large components, is of considerable weight, and is cumbersome to pack and ship. Because of its fixed dimensions and mounting arrangement, the typical vehicle storage rack is not adapted for use with vehicles having a range of sizes and roof dimensions.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of prior art vehicle storage racks by providing a storage rack assembly in kit form which is easily shipped, assembled and installed by a purchaser. The inventive vehicle storage rack assembly may be adjusted in all three dimensions, i.e., length, width and height above the vehicle, to accommodate various vehicle sizes and roof configurations and dimensions, as well as large cargo items.